


Arwen with Handfang

by Jenn (A_cup_of_Earl_Grey)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_cup_of_Earl_Grey/pseuds/Jenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing I did some ten years ago. My first work uploaded here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arwen with Handfang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ebm36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/gifts).



> For the amazingly talented Ebm36 who encouraged me to show my works to others.

I decided to make this after I got hooked on the films.

 


End file.
